Medical implements such as catheters, tubes and lines often must be used on patients and left in place. Accordingly, these items can be attached to a patient by various devices such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,922,697 and 4,392,857.
However, these devices can be either overly complex, bulky or not compatible with various medical implements. Thus, a simpler and more versatile securement device is desired.